The present invention relates to systems and methods for encouraging and tracking improvements in human behaviors, including but not limited to, health or wellness.
Conventional healthcare and insurance databases concentrate on their members' use of healthcare services and orders for covered prescriptions. The members have little incentive to change their lifestyle or unhealthy habits since no benefits, price reductions, increased salary, or other incentives are offered for making healthy choices, which benefit not only the individual, but also the employer, the insurance company, and all other employees through reduced health care and insurance costs.